Qui ? Quoi ? Avec qui ? Où ?
by Voracity666
Summary: Un petit jeu complètement loufoque qui vous feront voir les personnages de Hetalia d'une autre manière "Irlande a mangé Islande dans un buisson"
1. Chapter 1

**Yo !**

**D'abord, bonne St-Valentin à qui veut...**

**Sinon, voici un concept que vous avez peut-être déjà croisé sur le site, _Zephyy_ ayant déjà posté sa version du jeu. Je vous enjoigne d'aller lire, d'ailleurs !**

**Je vous explique vite fait le machin. Dans trois bols différents, j'ai mis des papiers avec le nom des personnages (1), une action (2) et enfin le lieu (3), plus qu'à tirer et rire~**

**Il se peut que je reprenne quelques unes des phrases pour de mini-drabbles, mais rien de moins sûr !**

**/!\ Il est déconseillé d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit pendant la lecture. En cas de décès prématuré, ne m'en tenez pas responsable /!\**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>Italie du Nord domine sexuellement Cuba à la garderie.<p>

Japon a fabriqué Égypte en Enfer.

Seychelles et Norvège vont conquérir le monde dans la jungle.

Japon a noyé Lituanie pour le fun.

Rome a dansé avec Suisse à Disneyland.

Grèce Antique est amoureuse de Germania dans une pyramide.

Cuba a vénéré Danemark sous l'océan.

Roumanie et Belgique courent ensemble au commissariat.

Hongrie a violé Estonie dans la jungle.

Allemagne est enceint de Japon dans le bus.

Lituanie a mangé Grèce Antique sous l'océan.

Pologne et Chine ont un enfant en jet.

Cuba et Italie du Nord se déguisent dans un rêve.

Japon et Égypte jouent dans le couloir.

Grèce Antique et Espagne s'embrassent au commissariat.

Japon a rêvé de Seborga pour faire le tour du monde.

Norvège se déclare à Suisse chez le coiffeur.

Suisse se déclare à Sealand dans un rêve.

Chine a fumé Norvège dans une pyramide.

Belgique a dragué France à l'hôtel.

Russie domine sexuellement Estonie pour sauver la planète.

Égypte Antique se fait castrer par Finlande pour être le dominant.

Grèce a vénéré Ukraine dans la rue.

Biélorussie se déclare à Égypte à la montagne.

Estonie et Grèce vont conquérir le monde pour faire le tour du monde.

Biélorussie domine sexuellement Angleterre dans un rêve.

Grèce Antique et Russie dorment sur une plage.

Italie du Sud et Canada courent ensemble dans une église.

Turquie et Italie du Sud se marient dans un château.

Turquie mange Estonie dans un rêve.

Allemagne a dansé avec Autriche dans le bus.

TRNC et Roumanie se déguisent pour sauver la planète.

Cuba et Chine cuisinent dans la cuisine.

Russie et Espagne s'ennuient dans la montagne.

Roumanie a dansé avec Germania sous une table.

Italie du Nord et Ukraine s'ennuient pour son anniversaire.

Grèce Antique est amoureuse de Roumanie dans la cuisine.

Pologne trompe Islande dans le bus.

Chine a poursuivi Cuba dans la salle de bain.

Autriche a violé Rome sous la pluie.

Finlande se fait violer par Belgique à l'hôtel.

Cuba et Finlande se déguisent à la bibliothèque.

Écosse a mangé Suisse dans le taxi.

Danemark et Estonie divorcent sur la Lune.

Rome et Espagne se déguisent à la bibliothèque.

Liechtenstein a dragué Danemark dans les toilettes.

Canada a léché Égypte Antique en maillot de bain.

Russie a dessiné Lituanie contre un arbre.

Liechtenstein et Hongrie se marient en Enfer.

Ukraine et Sealand tricotent dans une boulangerie.

Russie a frappé Japon pour sauver la planète.

Rome a frappé Italie du Sud pour sauver la planète.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Nouveauté : Les commentaires assez marrant du Suède de mon forum ^^**

**Mais ils sont pas toujours fréquents, il les fait sur le coup~**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Biélorussie et Grèce Antique se marient pour faire le tour du monde.<p>

Irlande a accouché de Chine à la bibliothèque.

Belgique domine sexuellement Suisse en maillot de bain.

Irlande a mangé Islande dans un buisson.

Égypte Antique et Russie lisent dans un château.

Espagne est enceint de Danemark dans la bibliothèque.

Chine a poursuivi Égypte Antique chez le coiffeur.

Lituanie a dragué Suède dans la rue.

Pologne et Danemark se marient en Enfer.

"Genre, c'est totalement pas cool."  
>"SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ"<br>"Nan mais genre."  
>"NOOOOOOOORGE"<p>

Espagne a violé Canada en jet.

Germania a frappé Pays de Galle pour être le dominé.

Japon et Germania cuisinent pour son anniversaire.

États-Unis écrit des fics sur Finlande à l'hôtel.

Autriche a fabriqué Biélorussie dans le ciel.

Italie du Nord et Seborga se maquillent dans un rêve.

Rome a dansé avec Italie du Nord dans le bus.

Biélorussie écrit des fics sur Norvège sur la Lune.

Hongrie et Estonie se maquillent dans un volcan.

Écosse se fait castrer par Autriche dans la jungle.

Japon est amoureux d'Irlande dans l'Atlantide.

Turquie est fou de Biélorussie pour faire le tour du monde.

Italie du Nord se fait violer par TRNC pour sauver la planète.

Italie du Sud a dessiné Bulgarie dans un château.

Biélorussie et Ukraine se marient dans la jungle.

Russie kidnappe Hongrie chez le coiffeur.

Islande a violé Lituanie dans la bibliothèque.

Estonie et TRNC vont conquérir le monde en maillot de bain.

Corée du Sud et Prusse font un strip-tease dans une chambre.

Lettonie a brûlé Allemagne dans un rêve.

Ukraine a vénéré Japon contre un arbre.

Autriche a violé Angleterre sous une table.

Suisse a drogué Prusse dans les toilettes.

Islande a rêvé de Lituanie dans un volcan.

Irlande du Nord a mangé Grèce Antique à la garderie.

Écosse a violé Chine dans le taxi.

États-unis mord Corée de Sud pour son anniversaire.

Angleterre a dessiné Corée du Sud sous l'océan.

Danemark a accouché de Estonie dans le ciel.

Roumanie et Prusse se marient et Turquie se sent mieux.

Portugal kidnappe Russie dans la salle de bain.

Italie du Sud mord Germania en Atlantide.

Suède et Angleterre inversent leur personnalité au commissariat.

Égypte Antique et Estonie se travestissent dans la piscine.

TRNC et Belgique conduisent dans un restaurant.

Russie se déclare à Rome dans la cuisine.

Biélorussie a vénéré Luxembourg aux Pôles.

Lettonie fait du chantage à Moldavie auprès d'un lac.

Biélorussie et Pologne chantent pour mon anniversaire.

Roumanie et TRNC courent ensemble dans la piscine.

TRNC a drogué Chine en haut d'un arbre.

Chypre combat Biélorussie dans la chambre.

Belgique et Norvège se disputent dans la rue.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il s'est passé une bliiiinde, je suis désolée ^^'**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, Susue a laissé d'autres commentaires, donc enjoy :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Prusse a fabriqué Irlande dans une pyramide.<p>

Écosse a dragué Pays-Bas dans un buisson.

Canada se déclare à Prusse en maillot de bain.

Rome a noyé Irlande dans la piscine.

Russie a fumé France dans une église.

Estonie et Finlande conduisent dans le couloir.

Finlande et Biélorussie chantent dans le taxi.

Turquie a léché Tchéquie au commissariat.

Luxembourg a gagné contre Belgique pour sauver la planète.

Égypte Antique a dessiné Irlande sur une plage.

Wy a dragué Norvège dans un magasin.

Lituanie domine sexuellement Slovénie dans la salle de bain.

Portugal combat TRNC en maillot de bain.

Saint-Empire Romain Germanique a fabriqué Irlande pour être le dominant.

Moldavie se fait tripoter par Slovénie dans la rue.

Japon et Égypte s'ennuient sous une table.

Égypte Antique et Rome vont conquérir le monde dans un volcan.

Chypre et Égypte Antique inversent leur personnalité sous un pont.

Chine et Russie courent ensemble à Disneyland.

Lituanie a gagné contre Turquie dans une pyramide.

TRNC fait du chantage à Seychelles dans la chambre.

Biélorussie a perdu contre Australie sous l'océan.

Finlande offre des fleurs à Australie dans une fusée.

Suède se déclare à Lettonie chez le coiffeur.

Grèce Antique a mangé Suisse en maillot de bain.

Ukraine a perdu contre Japon pour Noël.

Bulgarie et Wy se travestissent dans un volcan.

États-Unis a adopté Canada dans un volcan.

Sealand a mangé Pays de Galle dans la piscine.

Italie du Sud et Rome font une sex-tape auprès d'un lac.

Roumanie a violé Australie dans le bus.

Japon a rêvé de Slovaquie auprès d'un lac.

Sealand a frappé Suède en haut d'un arbre.

Islande kidnappe Égypte et Monaco se sent mieux.

Rome a poursuivit Suisse dans un rêve.

Italie du Sud a fabriqué Malte dans un château.

Luxembourg et Cuba divorcent sous une table.

Portugal a perdu contre Belgique dans une pyramide.

Germania et États-Unis se déguisent dans le bus.

Slovénie a fumé Allemagne sous l'océan.

Angleterre a fabriqué Islande dans le ciel.

("Alors ça c'est le bras droit- Shit j'ai échappé le pied gauche"

*SPLAT*

"... Bon bah merde hein, je descends pas le récupérer.)

Irlande et Wy inversent leur personnalité en haut d'un arbre.

Turquie offre des fleurs à Finlande sous une table.

Corée du Sud et Angleterre se marient à la montagne.

("Iggy, voulez-vous prendre"

"YODELELELELE-"

"-Img Young Soo-"

"-LOELELELE-"

"-pour époux ?")

Biélorussie se déclare à Suisse dans un lit.

Russie et Pays-Bas chantent et Japon se sent mieux.

("EVERYDAY I'M DRINKING"

"Allez-y continuez **"

"EVERYDAY I'M SMOKING"

"J'aime ça **")

Grèce Antique et Autriche se travestissent dans la jungle.

("OMG Y A UN TIGRE"

"FAIS-LUI TON NUMERO DE POLE DANCE, VITE, VIIIIITE"

"J'PEUX PAS AVEC MES TALONS")

Moldavie kidnappe Angleterre sous un pont.

Wy a dragué Corée du Sud dans un château.

Seychelles et Irlande du Nord font un strip-tease sous un pont.

("YOUHOU IGGY REGARDE C'QUE JE FAIS AVEC TA FILLE"

"..."

"HAHAHAHA"

*bruit de coup de feu*

*Irlande qui tombe dans l'eau*)

Turquie a rêvé de Allemagne dans un cimetière.

("Non pas la saucisse, PAS LA SAUCISSE DE FRANCFORT, JE T'EN SUPP-"

"Hey mec tu gueules fort"

"HEIN- Ah merde pardon je... J'ai fait un cauchemar..."

"Je sais que les gens sont difficiles à réveiller ici mais..."

"... 'Tendez, vous êtes qui ?"

"Bah, le mec de la tombe d'à côté."

"... MERDE-")

Sealand offre des fleurs à Chine dans une boulangerie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
